the tamer guild
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: who are the digital hunters and who is the man in the black coat. who are the good guys who are the bad read and find out. as new bad guys come and a team stands up for the digital world who will win.
1. Chapter 1

_My life has always been boring but one day it all changed and im going to tell you about the day i became a digidestian. it all started like any other day with the normal wake up call of my annoying cell phone and the bright early light of the sun as it peaks over the hills and into my room as i get up with my normal yawn._

"Ah man this sucks another day of high school i wish this all would just end already" As I groaned with complete disgust another day I wish summer would come already. As i went though my normal routine I'd get my clothes a pair of jeans a black shirt with a pair of white socks and my red and white tennis shoes with the black Nike swoosh.

With my outfit picked out i went to get my shower till i noticed something about my phone it was like it was pulsing but when i picked it up it stopped. "What the?" As i just put it back down and went in for my shower. But unknown to me something exciting was going to happen that boring Monday morning.

But i wouldn't really know till later today that when I fought my first bad digimon.

"Anthony your going to be late for school you know that bus driver and his magic tricks" Called my mother as being one of five and the oldest you leave first as your mom and dad get the other kids it was the best all the quite. "OK mom im ready now i got my stuff ready and the dogs out ok see ya" As i walk out the door on my way to the bus stop.

The walk to the bus stop was the same it has been for the past 11 years of school who much more of this crap. as i heard the only thing that mad it worth it and that was mana the as she did our normal morning as she waves "Hey anth hurry up the bus is coming" As she walks right past meas i smile and follow after her.

"Ya ya im coming mana" As we get on the bus and ride it to the bus stop down the street from our school the ride was the same as normal except i seen a man dressed in a black coat and a a scarf covering his face but i blew it off it off till the bus stopped and we all got off.

"Hey mana you see that weirdo in the coat its like 78 degrees out why in the hell wear a coat huh" Mana smiled as she turned to me as she blinked her eyes "Anthony not everyone is going to think as you do" As i rolled my eyes and walked past her "ya ya mana i know" but as i turned around to see what she had to say next but she froze.

"Ahh mana" As I walk up to her and wave my hand in front of her face to no use. As i looked around it seems as if all the city froze as i could see the people around me all stuck in time.

"Seems you are one of the chosen few" As i turned to the voice it was the same man that sat on the bus that i called a weirdo. "Um who are you?" As i back away he only walks closer as he pulls a small computer like device out of his pocket and into his hand. "I'm a digital hunter i look and eliminate all chosen children" As he smirked.

"Wait then why are you after me im not this whatever your talking about" As a on shadow on the ground appears a large green ogre like monster comes out.

"What the hell is that?"I yelled as i backed away as much as i could but as i asked the man just snicker "Well kid this is ogremon a champion level digimon" All i could do was try to think of something and quick.

"Ogremon time to kill him" As he commanded the big green monster. The monster then lunged at me as i crouched down i heard a ear piercing whine from some where as the next thing i know i feel no pain as i look again the green monster is lying on the ground.

"What the how did that?" As i see the man get mad i hear beeping as i pull out my cellphone as it beeps more as it glows and changes shape as it now resembled a a walkies talkie.

"What the hell is this thing?" As i forgot the current situation a voice called out to me. **"Say Agumon say Agumon"** I look around and not seeing anything but the man and the green monster as it got back up.

"I don't know what this will do but but AGUMON!" As the device began to glow again as the light got brighter it finally dimmed down to revile a small dinosaur looking monster.

"Well hi im your partner i guess the name is agumon"

As i looked on at the little orange dinosaur he seemed strong enough to beat that big green ogre. "OK what ever your name is you ready to fight this clown" i yelled as the creature known as agumon went right for the green digimon as fast as he could as he swapped his claws at the big digimon the creature swung back but agumon smoothly dodged it as he got to a safe distance

"Wow your a good fighter agumon now do you have any attacks?" As he looked back at me "Well i have a few" As he smiled and turned back to the green monster as his master in the coat pulled out his computer device. "Well enough time ogremon to stop holding back" As he pressed a button on device he began to glow black.

"Wait whats going on?" As me and agumon watched as he grew bigger and meaner looking. "Allow me to introduce you to black ogremon" As he laughed the now black ogre grabbed the near by stop sign. "Agumon be careful he got a lot bigger and mean looking" As he nodded and got into his fighting stance.

"AHHHHHH" The monster yelled as he then swung the sign as me agumon jumped back and knocked me to the ground as the big digimon missed us. "HEY YOU MISSED YOU BASTARD!" As i got up i ran right for the man in the black coat as the digimon swung again with the right timing i rolled under his swing and ran past him to his master.

"He he think your going to hurt me boy" As he laughed i lunged at him as he put his digivice out and shot me back with an dark energy as i skied across the ground. As i lay on the ground i look up and see the ogre standing over me as he holds a large part of a tree as i gulp

"Well kid prepare to die" As he notions for his digimon so smash me as he prepares to all i see is agumon biting him as he screams as agumon makes some blood As i got up and out of the way "Agumon get away now" I yelled as he let go and jumped away but ogremon grabbed him

"AHH Let me go" As the ogre held him and smiled as he tossed agumon into a wall as i got into that crazy rage i was know for as i ran for that bastard as i grabbed the sign he dropped as i smacked him with it. "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO HURT HIM AND GET AWAY WITH IT" as he looked down at me.

"YOU ASSHOLE LEAVE HIM ALONE" As i swung again but this time he grabbed me this time and pulled back his fist as he awaited his masters Order "I grow tired of this boy just prepare to die" As the ogre got i heard agumon running at us as.

"Leave him the boss alone" As he jumped at ogremon i head a beeping as if time slowed down for everything as i noticed i dropped my digivice as the screen shined more as another bright light flashed and in a second a larger agumon appeared as it rammed ogremon as i fell on my butt. and as i looked up i seen agumon as he was still orange but with blue strips and a brown skull on his head with horns and like 13 ft tall.

"A-A-Agumon?" As he looked down at me he replied in a deep tone "I'm greymon now" As the big ogre now looked like a midget compared to greymon as he charged at greymon with his club greymon caught it and spun him around with it and let him fly as he was flung into a wall leaving a Hugh mess as bricks fell and the wall was about to cave in.

"now i will finish this you creep" As greymon pulled his head back then threw it forward as it shot a beam of fire at the ogre as tried to block but even from where i was i knew he was done as i waited for the explosion. and As like on cue i heard the boom as a cloud of smoke clouded the whole battle as the smoke cleared there was nothing but the ash.

"WHAT HOW DID YOU A NEW TAMER BEAT ME!" I got up and smiled as looked to greymon "You ready pal" As he nodded and got ready the man threw a smoke bomb down as he vanished. "HEY YOU CHEAT GET BACK HERE" I yelled as i looked around i heard his voice.

"So you think you good well we will see each other again muhhaa" As the voice vanished the world began again. As like i blinked and all the people reappear and i heard mana's voice.

"Anthony even though he weird you need to give it your all today the last full day of school now come on" As she walked past me i looked around for my digimon as something that big vanishing confused me.

"hey boss down here down here" As i looked down to my digivice i seen agumon in it so i picked it up. "Hey agumon your not greymon anymore and why are you in there?" As i was amazed he was small an inside the device.

"Well boss i need a rest and i dont hide very well like renamons" I just shook my head as smiled "ya i know dude but i have school well talk later ok" As i smiled he laughed as the device turned off i began walking to class for the last whole day and began to think of what happen but i had a new friend so it wasnt all but but what the hell was this digivice anyways.

but unknown to me three males and three digimon were watching me from the top of a building. "You think he would be a good recuit?" asked one of the men but the others just remained silent.

**So i end it here and hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As i left off i had just beaten my first evil digimon but more happened that day that shaped who i was and who i was going to be.**

As i sat in class i was trying my best not to fall asleep as we heard more and more from miss,E about how i was an unprepared student but in truth i hated her guts very badly but i was working all year as a mechanic at my dad's shop but now with two weeks left i was made to leave to stay in school. as it was her program that allowed me to leave but now i just wanted to kick her in the head till the bell rang.

"Well thats it teach later!" As i bolted out of the classroom and slide down the banister to the doors and ran out. "AHH THAT AIR! That feels so nice that eleventh grade is over" As a low voice called out.

"Hey boss that took for ever!" As i pulled my digivice out and looked on the screen to my new digital pal. "hey agumon you were really quite" As he yawned in the digivice and looked at me from the screen. "Well i was tired and well i didn't want you to look silly talking into it" As he laughed. I did to till i remembered something.

"Ah agumon how will i call and text people with this?" As agumon looked at me with a blank expression. "Should have know ahh fuck" Till i heard my ringer and looked at the digivice as the words call were next the the top button as i hit it and put it to my ear.

"Ah hello" As i heard a voice of a person i could not picture but sounded as if i knew him. "Well kid this digivice can be used as a phone when you hit the lower button it turns the screen into a touch screen it makes it more useful" As the phone hung up as i took it from my ear i heard agumon's voice yelling.

"HEY BOSS WHATS GOING ON I CAN'T SEE" As i turn the phone feature off. "Sorry pal it was a feature." What i didn't even realizes was that i was walking and talking as i met a metal pole with a thud as i hit the ground hard. "Ow that hurt note to self don't talk to your digimon with out watching where your going." As i tried to figure out where i was i heard mana over me. "Why do you leave with out me were going to the same place and who were you talking to" As she helped me up.

"I wasn't talking to Anybody" As i hid the digivice behind my back as to also make agumon quite. "Well i heard you talking to somebody now i hope you got all our pals to sign your yearbook because we wont see them for awhile."as she smiled and walked to the bus as i pulled in as i followed after her as we took our seats i was happy for summer brake and it was going to be fun but the fun i had was never planed.

On the bus i was lost in my own world as today was the best morning i had in awhile but it was over so i had to get over it. The bus made a stop at the mall as mana hopped off but not before she handed me he yearbook. 'Well Anthony sign your name at least we can do the rest later ok" As i rolled my eyes i signed my name as she smiled and hopped off as she waved good bye as she ran for the mall.

"That girl will never change as i heard my digivice going off again as i pulled it out as agumon hopped on. "Boss bad guy bad guy i picked up a champion level digimon" Agumon said as i was about to reply i looked up to see a man giving me a funny look. "HEY BUDDY IM TALKING TO MY BROTHER GOT A PROBLEM!" as he looked in another direction.

"Well pal lets get it i want to do that battle crap again now where?" As agumon pointed to a map that appeared behind him as i seen the name it was the corner of 23rd and Maine as i nodded and i was only a block away as i jumped off at the very next stop.

"OK now where is that sign" as i looked to each sign till i seen the sign as i ran the beeping got louder and louder till i was in front of a bakery. "What the hell a bakery well he must be a fat digimon." As i looked it appaerd to be closed so i slowly walked to the back to find the door open.

"OK agumon be ready as the map said its here" As i pushed the door open a bit i seen very large ball like digimon. As it just kept eating cake after cake i was impressed by its taste of food.

"Ok you fat son of a bitch time to be defeated" As it turned to me and put its fist out as to lunch a attack but jumped to my left as nothing happened. i looked back in to see another digimon holding its arm a slender looking fox as a the digimon looked scared.

"Well looks as you came i would like to talk to you thats why i let this low level digimon alone now let him go" As the fox let him go he ran to the door i was standing in as i jumped inside as he couldn't fit as the fox turned back to her master as he nodded as she kicked him out the door and into the wall as next thin i know he pops into sparkles.

"Told you weak now anthony lets talk." As i look at him i feel as if i know him but at the same time not at all just who is he.

**Well thats it sorry its short i will make 3 much longer kinda like 1 but plz read and review please and thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**As i left off Anthony had met a new kid like him but was he a good guy or a bad guy.**

"Hey who do you know my name?" As the man got closer i knew i knew him it was rizen i knew him as the quite guy even quieter then me even. "Rizen what are you doing with a digimon?" as he laughed **and out came the fox into a better view. **

"Hello im Lilly and im rizen's digimon now who are you and your partner." as she spoke as polities as she could i held up my digivice "Um agumon how do i get you out?" As i scratched my head.

"Here let me" As the fox took it from my hand as she winked at me and then pressed the button in order as out came agumon. "hey ya go um... um... whats your name?" As i smiled im Anthony McQuillan miss its nice to meet you lily now rizen who long did you have her?"

"Well anth i have been with lily for over two months" As i caught it a little strange "Wait been with her as in?" As he nodded as he held her tight. "OH well i hope i never walk in on that ahaha" As rizen rolled his eyes.

"Well anth do you know them" As he pointed into two figures in a doorway. "Is that?" As they walked out it was dolan and nalod. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" As they looked to each other as two young teenage girls followed behind him one dressed in a black skirt and a black tank top and coat with white hair and one with a the same outfit but in white with blond hair.

"Um who are you friends guys?" As Nalod looked to the blond girl "This is my digimon angewomon and that ladydevimon of dolan" As i looked to both as i was about to say something i was stopped by agumon.

"hey boss whats that the guy is holding as i look i noticed dolan had a sword and was in a black shirt with a blue spade and blue shoes and blue jeans and a black glove oh his hand. "Um feeling blue huh dolan haha" As i took notice of nalod in a white t-shirt and black jeans and yellow and black striped shoes and a leather whip.

"Um nice outfits now what are you guys doing here anyways?" As they all looked to me the back at each other "Well Anthony we all are members of the tamer guard or digidestian." as i just looked at them in a weird way Rizen walked over to me and extanted his hand out to me. "Well Anthony are you going to join us" As i look to agumon he nods as i shake his hand. "Gladly"

As we shared a smile rizen looks at his watch then back to me. "Well we have to go and the twins will need to go home to we'll contact you in a bit ok Anthony" As i smiled "Yup i get it ill talk to ya later agumon ready" As he nodded and then agumon began to glow as he became particles then entered the digivice.

"Wow well agumon lets go I'll see ya in a bit" As i walked out of the building and walked up the block till i seen the route 51 and then seen the road that was leading to my house as i sighed as i began the hike to get home.

"Man this sucks" The i heard my partners voice. "Hey boss if were almost home can i get something to eat im hungry!" As i gave a little laugh as i seen my house and no one was home. "Ya pal but wait till im home ok so give me a bit" As a low yay was heard as i reached my fence the my porch.

"Well agumon were home so lets get to chowing" As i hit the right buttons and agumon appeared again as i opened the door. "Well the fridge is full of food" As we both went and opened it as i grabbed the lunch meat as i made 6 sandwiches as he ate four and i ate two as we sat down on the couch as i waited for my family to come home agumon began to get tired.

"Hey boss im going to get a few zzz im tierd" I just rolled my eyes "Ya your so tired i mean all that eating you did but ok" As he went back into the digivice i went to lay on the porch swing as i just stared at the ceiling and what seemed like hours till i heard a beep and another beep.

"What is that?' As i look to my digivice as i get the reading of a digimon close by so beeping me i had to check it out. As i ran out the gate and ran for the signal as it read for the park as i dashed down the hill and got to the park i was walking past the groups of people and looking around.

"Hey agumon what level is this digimon?" As agumon yelled back "Boss its not a random digimon its a tamer a tamer digimon!" As i look around. "What tamer agumon can i get a reading anywhere agumon i hear it getting louder what the hell can you tell me?" As i look around the park i get stronger and stronger till i see a kid my age with his back turned to the other people.

"Hey you are you a tamer?" As the kid turned to me he was wearing a black jacket and red shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. "Well im a tamer but not a goody goody like you." As i got ready because i did not like the sound of that. "Well who are you then!"

As he pulled out his digivice and before i knew it there stood a agumon but not just any this one was black and mean looking. "BLACK AGUMON DARKNESS DIGIVOLEVE!" as before my eyes a black greymon was before me as i turn around the people had seen this and ran as i stood tall.

"SO AN AGUMON BATTLE HUH WELL I CAN DO THAT TO SGUMON COME OUT AND DIGIVOLEVE!" As my agumon appared as greymon. "Well this is going to be tough agumon be ready" As he roared i knew this was going to be hard.

**Sorry to end it there but chapter 4 will have the battle so i hope you review and thank you for reading. and i really want to hear all you reviews and looks of this fic i wan to hear from my viewers. and also i hope you check out my other fics  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OK as i left off it was Anthony and greymon vs bk greymon and a teenage boy.**

"OK greymon you ready" As greymon got ready the dark greymon only stared us down. "Well bk greymon use your nova blast" As the black greymon fired a black ball of fire at greymon he jumped out of the way as he rushed in and swung his tail at the black greymon as the hit the mark as it fell back but stopped it self.

"OK greymon use that blast you destroyed ogremon with" Greymon threw his head back as he unleashed his attack as the beam of fire shoot for the black greymon as it nailed him dead center.

"YA GOT HIM!" As Anthony felt good thinking he had taken down the black greymon as the cloud of smoke was clearing a beam of the same type shot out and nailed greymon as he roared in pain as he fell back. "G-G-Greymon?" Anthony looked into the cloud to see the reds of the black greymon's eyes.

"You think your weak giga fire was going to hurt my greymon your more of a fool then i thought" Anthony got up and clenched his fist as tight as he could. "Go fuck yourself you wannabe tough guy" the teenage boy smiled feeling confident in his victory.

But Anthony heard his partner begin to get up as he turned to see greymon standing again. "Im not letting you down boss i'll take them" Anthony smiled as he felt they could win as greymon rushed in again as went hand to hand with the black greymon and tried to overpower it as they were pushing for that chance to unleash a power move.

"GREYMON YOU CAN DO IT PUSH A LITTLE BIT MORE!" As greymon began to overpower the black greymon it let its left arm go as greymon fell forward as bk Greymon used the free arm to punch greymon in the face as he moved away.

"Hey that was a cheap shot!" As the orange greymon charged at the black one and threw his own fist at the black one as he the charged at him head first as hit him in the chest. "GREYMON NOW USE YOUR NOVA BLAST!" seeing his chance greymon lunched his own nova blast at his black counter part as it nailed him and exploded.

"BOO YA" As Anthony and greymon celebrated as the black greymon layed on the ground his tamer didn't seem to happy. "WELL I GUESS ITS TIME TO MOVE THIS TO THE NEXT LEVEL I HOPE YOUR GREYMON CAN BECOME METAL GREYMON!" As he held up his black digivice.

"Wait what kind of greymon?" As the dark digivice began to emit a dark light the black greymon was covered in the dark light as began to stand again. "NOW DIGIVLOVE AGAIN INTO BLACK METAL GREYMON!" As the black greymon roared and in a second was transformed into a bigger and more powerful greymon.

The metal greymon was not someone who seemed like a push over as his left arm had been transformed into a large metal claw and he now had wings and a metal helmet on his head. "now metal greymon use your giga destroyers" The black metal greymon roared as he shot two shot two missiles from his chest plate as there was nothing Anthony and greymon to do the explosion sent them back as Anthony landed on his back all he seen was greymon hitting the ground and becoming an agumon again as he blacked out.

Anthony didn't know what happened after as he heard a sweet voice. "hey are you ok now come on get up hey Nalod he ain't getting up" As Anthony began to stir he sat up as he opened his eyes to see the blues of the blond hared woman that was angewomon. "Oh never mind hes awake come here!" As i just rubbed my head.

"hey man you ok now?" As i looked up i just shrugged as i remembered agumon. "OH MAN AGUMON WHERE IS HE" As i jumped off the bed i was on as nalod grabbed me by the arm.

"Calm down man hes fine we got there following the signal and there you two were" I just put my head down as i felt like an ass seeing as i had lost a fight and got agumon hurt. "Well is he ok i mean hes not hurt is he?"

"What are you talking about moss im good and ready for round two" As he walked in i just smiled as i hugged the little orange dinosaur. "Agumon i was sorry worried that he hurt you and being to weak to help you."

"Anthony its ok we all have times like that but as long as you have your partner and some friends your never weak." As he pulled Angewomon in to his embrace as she pulled her into a kiss.

"Ah you make out with your digimon also why does she seem human?" As Nalod pulled away. "Well some digimon appear human so i gave her some clothes and well they are mostly human all the way" As he began kissing her again.

"OK well i don't need to hear your sex life but thanks for helping but i got to get back home my parents are worried i think" as i was about to walk out i was stopped by dolan.

"hey man i called your mom i said we were hanging out its cool so there not worried" I smiled as i looked to my digital partner. "Well i guess well talk later come on agumon lets go" as we made our way for the door i was stopped again by rizen this time.

"Anthony that was stupid why rush in there with out back up there are more levels to digimon then just the champion level" As he walked over to me with his fox digimon.

"Well how was i to know rizen?" He just glared at me. "Well tomorrow is Tuesday and i want you here to train we must teach you the ways of the tamer so if we see him again we can beat him" I smiled.

"Whats with the smile?" As i smiled even more. "Hear i thought I'd have a boring summer well i guess not and you got a deal but i got to rush home see ya later rizen" As i rushed out the door leaving rizen wondering if that blast had gave me brain damage.

"Hey Anthony you sure it safe for me to be out of the digivice?' I had to stop as i forgot agumon was not the most easy to hid as i pulled out mt digivice. "ya your right now i think its this button" As i pressed the lower button agumon began to glow then appeared on the digivice.

"Well that better?" He smiled as he yawned. "Well im going to take a nap ok boss" I chuckled as the screen turned black as i put it into my pocket and made for my way home. but not forgetting that i wanted to hang that guy who hurt agumon and i guess i have a team so its all good i guess.

Looking at my watch it was 8 pm so im not late as i walked into the gate and was tackled by my alsakan malamute cole as he held me down and just kept licking my face.

"hey boy stop it hahaah" As he kept licking my mom opened the door. "Oh Anthony your home well come on dinners done" As my mom went back in side i pushed my big dog off me and made my way in feeling the day was over mostly but the summer had just began.

** Well chapter 4 up and i hope you all like and review please well what else in store next read and find out next time.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**As i left off Anthony was to get training from rizen so lets begin as he wakes up.**

As normal the sun peaked over the hills as its bright light hit me in the eyes and woke me up and i remembered training with rizen i had to get up. so with a series of sore muscles. "Ah crap this hurts" After my lose yesterday i remembered i had hit the ground hard that saying it will hurt in the morning was true.

"Man i got to get up." I got up and feeling the soreness in my back i walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as my brother walked in. "Hey Anthony you ok? You seem bad." I just spit out my suds from the tooth paste and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine just tired ok and i got to go can you let Cole out ok thanks" And i ran for the door before he could protest and i ran down the street best i could. Till a voice called out to me. "Boss why are you in such a hurry? we don't even know when they want us to come." I just chuckled and pulled my digivice out of my pocket and looked my digimon.

"Dude i want to be there before you know early." he smiled and the digivice shut off and i was making my way for the park once again to wait for rizen and the twins.

On my way to the park i felt an formidable energy as it stopped me in my tracks. "OK that's not a bad energy i hope. and the digivice ain't doing anything." As i look around a figure is on top off a building as i catch it but it vanishes in a second so does the energy.

"Ok well that wasn't good i lost it" Till i felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump. "AH what the?" and i turn to see renamon standing there. "Anthony you ok? i didn't scare you did i?" she asked as i tried my best to not act as she did. "Well um ya im fine renamon i mean lilly" She smiled as she moved her had as to say follow me as she dashed though the park.

"HEY WAIT UP!" As i bolted after her. but her speed was amazing as i ran out of breath "Dammit that fox is fast." As i huffed i heard foot steps walking up to me it was rizen. "Well your speed needs work thats one thing and sterangth maybe." as he looked at me i stood back up after i had to get up from deep breathing.

"Hey rizen i have to catch Lilly? How and why would that make me a better tamer?" as i looked rizen in the eyes he just smiled. "DUDE HOW!" I barked as he just shook his head.

"Never mind Anthony come follow me." as he made his way across the park as i followed him till we came to an empty lot. "Ah ok i'll bite what are we doing here?" i asked as he pulled out his digivice and a door way opened up as he walked though.

"Ah what do i do now?" As i heard my trusted pal Agumon's voice. "Boss go in the door." I just sighed and walked though as i enterd the light and soon found my self in a very large world and as i looked around i heard a baby's voice as i looked down and seen what looked like a black cotton ball.

I kneed down and patted the little digimon as it said botamon. "So your a cue little guy but i must be off later little guy" As i made my way in what ever direction i could and still had no idea where i was.

"Ok where am i?" As i looked around a very loud voice woke me from my thought. "Hey boss were in the digital world!" As he scared me half to death i just shook it off. "Cool but why?" As i just began to walk off in what i thought was north.

We just keep walking and i see what looked like a hugh forest and a power plant it was all cool but where was i to go. "Ok this sucks where are we to go?" Till i heard foot steps again and looked up to see rizen being who he was.

"Hey dude why are we here?" As i quested he looked up and smiled. "This is where your training will be becasue a year here is a minute in our world. so be ready we train in one hour so prepare me and lilly won't hold back." he smiled and i feeling the chance to learn from a master made me feel fired up and ready to test my worth.

**Sorry im done for now i just got tired and i dont have time on here all day to write as i worked on another fic and such so ya read and review thank you  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**As we left off rizen wanted to train Anthony in the ways to bring out all his digimons power even if its not the same level **

The day seemed to change from morning to night to morning in the matter of like 4 hours as anthony waited for rizen and Lilly for the training. "Man where are they agumon?" Anthony asked as he was tapping his foot.

Rizen was walking down the path with lilly as she had a little blush on her face and her fur looked ruffled. "Well i guess you get better and better my little fox" Rizen said with a smile.

Hehe "Rizen" she kept her red face as they walked and joined Anthony and agumon as they watch the lake. "Hey boys whats up!" Lilly asked as she sat net to anthony and agumon.

Anthony looked her over then chuckled to him self. "Well from your look it went well with you and rizen" Anthony chuckled lilly and rizen just looked the other way as another set of boys walked up and two females as well.

"Hey nalod and dolan" Rizen greeted as Lilly greeted lilith and amy. as the angewomon walked up with her dark self as they sat with dolan and naldo.

"Well looks as if everyones here so you two" As he points to dolan and naldo "You two will take anthony to the canyon to day and teach him the digi soul charge got it!" he looked to both and they nodded and got up and all began walking.

"So guys where are we going?" I Asked dolan and nalod as they looked to each other then back to me. "Well were going to where we trained to learn the digi soul charge" I just shrugged as i figured id learn more in a bit.

As we walked i seen more digimon but they seemed so weak and small so they didn't seem threatening. we kept walking till we came to a large canyaon and a lot of open space.

"here is where you will learn the power of the digi soul charge and the power to beat digimon in higher levels even if you cant become that level." Dolan said as he pulled his digivice out and his left hand began to glow black.

"Now anthony you see the digi soul charge matches your partners colors and such. You see mine is black but not evil well watch." Dolan the swung his hand around then slammed it on the digivice as it glowed black as ladydivimon began to glow dark and stayed in the dark light.

I looked at Lilith as she smiled at me. "You see Anthony this has given me the strength to fight off other digimon even if im not the same level." Lilith smiled and then put her hands out as her energy diminishes.

"Wow but why did she do that dolan?" As Lilith turned to Amy. "So Amy care to show him what you can do with your light energy" Amy nodded as she walked over and nalod held out his as he did the same process.

Amy began to glow with a white energy as she was shingling as well. "now Anthony see all you have to do is to look deep inside for your power but some times even that not enough you still need to reach the highest levels as possible like mega or like super mega its when a digimon goes beyond there mega forms."

"Alright so deep down ok well i guess i can try" As i try to bring the energy out and then slam my hand on my digivice nothing happens."Hey what the hell nothing happened" i just looked around and nothing as agumon remained quite as he sat on a nearby rock.

"Why didn't it work!" As i heard foot steps and looked over to see rizen walking over. "It didn't work Anthony because you haven't reached that level yet i guess maybe the next digimon attack you can use it." I looked down then back to rizen.

"How will i reach that level i mean i got beat by another greymon" I Sighed as i walked away before a furry hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Look Anthony see agumon see how he hasn't moved or talked he is waiting for you to help him to become stronger." I look over to him and smiled because of the goofy grin he gave back.

"ok well thanks lilly. i better not let him down then i will get stronger for you agumon. Agumon and his tamer both threw there arms into the air. "So anthony are you ready to test it now." Rizen questioned

"I grin as i throw my hand up and my digivice. "Yup im ready rizen knowing agumon wants it so bad hes quite i want it to." Rizen smiled as lilly and amy grin.

"Dude were all here to help just try to do a digi soul charge." Dolan yelled. "OK well here goes something!" I close my eyes and felt as if i was looking for a power a bright light a energy of warmth.

"Anthony focus your power look deep with in anthony" Rizen said as i looked and looked till i felt like i was getting hot as i felt my hand get warm and even though my eyes were closed i seen a bright light.

"AHH" I slammed my hand on my digivice as agumon began to glow a bright orange light. "AH NOVA BLAST!" Agumon yelled as he fired a massive ball of fire. Everyone began clapping and smiled as i opened my eyes as i seen a hugh crater in the canyon wall from a blast the size of a house.

"DAM AGUMON THAT WAS GREAT WHAT IF YOU WERE GREYMON!" I danced as agumon danced as well the rest of the gan clapped as i felt rizen grab mu shoulder.

"Anthony stop ok we get it you did it and were prould of you now next is the combat and that will be my training." Rizen smiled as i nodded "teach im hear to learn and you here to teach lets go.

Rizen laughed "Well its that spirit i like about you make ready we will train in the canyon mountains in half an hour got it." I nodded as i looked up to the mountains.

**well i guess thats it i didnt know what else to put but next will be a surprise battle and i hope to hear from you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**well after learning of the digisoul charge Anthony must learn more now from rizen him self**

We walked deep into the canyon as rizen found a nice spot as he a nice arena shaped space. "Well anthony i trust you know how to make agumon digivolve right?" Anthony rolled his eyes. "Yes rizen i learned fast why?" Rizen smiled as his renamon Lilly appeared.

"So Anthony prepare for my test you must learn to fight and you will learn to reach the ultimate level" As rizen pulled out his digivice. "RENAMON ULTRA DIGIVOLE" As renamon begin to glow as she was surrounded from a vail of energy and reviled in the form of a painter looking form.

"WOW" Anthony said as he looked her over. "man rizen this is sweet" as lilly blushes and then to rizen she reverts back to renamon. "Now Anthony you know there's a level beyond ultimate right" Anthony looked at rizen and shook his head as rizen began to use his digisoul charge.

"You see Anthony we all have power you see if you wanted you could attache mega if you wanted but it would drain you its the connection you share with your digimon, that makes who they become as you grow your partner can become mega for longer"

Anthony began to think "So if im strong enough agumon can become mega and ultimate." As Anthony began to think what agumon would be as a mega as he knew hed become a metalgreymon.

Anthony got up and pulled his digivice out. "OK now to for my connection to agumon i got to focus to i want him to attcheve mega level" Anthony began to put all he could into his hand as it began to glow orange and threw his hand down on to the digivice.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO MEGA!" Agumon began to glow as his body began to take a new shape of a humanoid form but as it was close to completion Anthony blacked out and hit the ground. then agumon reverted back and looked around "As boss what happened hey boss" Agumon said as he tried to wake Anthony up.

Rizen walked over and patted agumon on the head. "its k agumon he pushed his body to far. You felt his power didn't you" Agumon began to think as he tried to think off the power he felt as i fit was both him and another source. "Well yes why?" Rizen sat down and looked at his digivice. "Agumon you see there have been other tamers but they had other ways to get stronger." Rizen stated as he got back up

"But rizen what about the boss and my mega form?" Agumon asked as he looked up to rizen. "Agumon you and anthony will have to grow for now its best you fight as greymon till you both can reach the form after champion." Agumon sighed.

"But but i wanted to become a mega" Rizen sighed this time as pulled his digivice back out and hit a button and put it back away. "Agumon you will trust me but now lets got you and Anthony back to camp you need rest." Agumon nodded as he heard fast pacing foot steps as he looked to see nalod and angewomon as nalod ran to rizen as angewomon put her hand over Anthony.

"Well he used all his energy in one fell swoop. Rizen he tried to reach mega before he was at the right level" Rizen nodded as Amy just nodded as well as she used her energy and made a green layer of energy over Anthony as his body was glowing green.

"Rizen Anthony will need back up in case he does something this stupid again" Nalod said as he looked upon a passed out Anthony. Rizne smiled as he looked down at him. "Yup and guess who has to watch him" Nalod gave rizen a very big sigh "RIZEN WHY DO I HAVE TO WHY NOT DOLAN!" Rizen didn't budge.

The next thing Anthony knows he back at the camp its around night time and jolts awake. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Anthony was looking around till a furry paw touched his shoulder and he jumped. "AHHH" Anthony looks back and sees Lilly**.** "oh hey Lilly you scared me" She smiled and yawned "you were talking in your sleep agumons already out so maybe you should" As she hands me a pillow.

"Thanks Lilly" Anthony said as he put the pillow down and began to fall back into a deep sleep as he was quickly awaken by the loud and very high pitched yell of a pink bird digimon as i grab the closest thing i can as i grab a rock and toss it at it as i nail it and it falls to the ground and i laugh.

I get up and yawn as i look down to the lake and sees dolan and Lilith as i see them making out. I look around for another rock and walks over and trys to find a place to throw it and get them wet but a hand grabs my arm. i turn to see Amy.

"Don't Anthony because then you will have to deal with that held over your head till your a hundred" Amy said as i let the rock go.

"OK Amy for you I'll let it go" Amy smiled as she walked back to what she was doing as she picked up a tablet and began to draw. "hey you draw amy?" Amy smiled at me as she motioned for me to sit next to her.

"yes i draw for nalod he just inspires me" I smile as i see it is of land scrapes and other parts of the world. I smile again as i get u and yawn. "So where is agumon and the other?" Amy stops and looks up "Um i think they went to the canyon again."

"Why?" Amy looks at me and shrugs and i rub my eyes and walk towards the canyon as i come on to agumon and renamon sparing and seeing agumon he looks as if hes been fighting for hours as Lilly looks very tired as well.

"Anthony agumons been waiting for you" as i turn around to see rizen and he smiles as agumon and renamon stop and look over as agumon waves at me and i walk over to him. "Hey buddy you doing ok" he smiles in his dino smile "YA BOSS I'M GOOD" Anthony laughs as rizen walks over and hands agumon a bottle of something.

"Rizen what this?" As i look at it rizen walks over with a similar one and sprays Lilly as she becomes good as new again. "Anthony spray agumon because we never did finish the battle pahse of your training" As i look at rizen then agumon i nod as i spray agumon as he heals ans pull my digivice out.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLE!" As he became greymon once more.

**Well thats it plz read and review please and thank you for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**After passing out before real combat rizen and Anthony are going to have a practice battle so Anthony learns to control power of digivolustion. **

"OK Anthony this will be a battle to test your strength now begin" As Lilly charged at agumon with a quick jab as agumon dodged ans threw his own jab at lily who counters the a jab of her own and hit agumon in the face. Anthony felt a pain in his face as he shock it off.

"you feel that Anthony that's the connection you have with agumon. You both share a bond its this bond that makes a tamer and his digimon stronger feel the bond fight as one" Agumon then changed at lily again as he swung his claws at her tying to scratch her and she dodge every time as he swung.

"ANTHONY GIVE AGUMON DIRECTION HES NOT ALONE YOUR THERE WITH HIM!" Rizen yelled as i closed my eyes and opened them again as i clenched my fist "AGUMON" As i used my clenched fist and imagined i was in augmon's head i could see him fighting renamon i threw my fist im my head at the right moment as agumon connected with Lilly face as she fell back to the ground.

"Good now can you control agumon? Can agumon feel the bond between you two can you?" As i try to look as i feel im in another body as i open my eyes i see im not and look around. "Rizen i can feel as if im in agumons head and that punch he threw i was the one who threw it."

Rizen nodded as he walked over and picked lilly up. "you all right liily?" she smiled at him and kissed rizen deeply. "Thats good enough?" Rizen held her close as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Well guys i guess i learned to control agumon but how did this bond start?" Rizen let liily go and looked me right in the eyes. "It started the day you first used the digivice. the first day you and agumon fought back thats when it started you just didn't know" Rizen smiled. "Well Anthony time we head back im staring" Rizen said as he rubbed his stomic.

"Me to dude im stared as well" As i gave a good laugh we all began the walk back to the campsite. Amy and Lilith had made a delices bowl of soup and sandwiches.

"oh boy im im hungry Amy can i have a bit more?" As i beg agumon grabs a plate and holds it out "please can you give me some to" As Amy gave us a little more then the others as everyone began to chow down. Rizen was feeding liily as dolan and Lilith never stopped making out and Amy and nalod were drawing and eating i think me and agumon were the only ones for our selfs.

So once dinner the sun began to set and rizen and Lilly walked off to god knows where and me and agumon were star gazing. "Hey agumon you think we can get stronger?" I Asked as agumon began to think.

"Ya boss i do and when i become a wargreymon well be unstoppable!" I hear him say wargreymon but i shrug i know we will get stronger and if we keep training we will beat the kid with the black metalgreaymon.

"So agumon you think we can beat that bk greymon?" Agumon smiled as he happy yelled "YOU BET NEXT TIME WE'LL SMASH HIM INTI THE GROUND!" I smiled at my digimons crazy comment.

"What boss?' I Smile "Nothing agumon its fine haha" We watch the stars go by as we all both share a good laugh. "Hey agumon i want to be partners till i die, because i want to be the very best i can. and you?" Agumon shrugged as he hummed a tune.

"Boss i want to become a powerful digimon that no one beats ok"

"Ya pal you and i both" as we watch the stars i driftt off to sleep as he does as well.

**Sorry to end it there but i have no idea what to add to this but next one will be longer and sorry again about length **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well after agumon and anthony fell asleep they were quickly awoken by the sound of stomping**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Anthony jumped up saying as he looked around as augmon stayed a sleep. "Calm down Anthony its only the tyrannomon they are migrating to the north" Rizen said behind me.

"What who are they?" Rizen just sighed as pointed to a herd of red dinos "They are a lot like agumons type but they are date type and champion level" Anthony looked as they ran by as he began to think.

"Hey agumon why don't you stay greymon?" agumon just shrugged as he layed back down. "hey lazy get up!" I yell as he goes back into a sound sleep. "Well i guess its time for a new lesson right rizen?"

"No Anthony your done for now i think you should go home." Anthony yawned the stood up. "you sure nothing at all to teach me?" Rizen shrugged "Well nothing you need yet now the others have gone home let me take you home ok."

"Sure" Anthony said as he followed rizen.

We began that long walk again as i seen what looked like a long water snake that also looked like a dragon but other then that the walk was long and boring. "SO Anthony you ready to test you bond in a real fight" Rizen asked in a happy tone.

"ya know what i am rizen im ready" He looked back and smiled as we came to a large door. "Ah rizen is this the way back?" He looked back and nodded.

Rizen then grabbed a rope and pulled as the door creecked and swung loose. "Sorry Anthony but its like a pull locking system is stupid but hey it works" Rizen added as he pulled his digivice out.

"Now Anthony put agumon in your digivice. then i want you to press this button on yours" Anthony looked at his digivice as he put agumon back in and hit the button as a menu opened up that had leave digital world as the top one.

"Ok so i hit this and head home rizen?" he nodded as i hit the button it was a flashed and then i opened my eyes and looked around as i was back home. "Hey im home. but how?" i looked around till i heard barking and turned to see Cole at the gate.

"Hey buddy how are ya" I said as i reach down and pet my dog as he jumps up and licks my face happy. "OK wolf dog off" As i make my malamute get down as scratch his ears and make my way in the house as i hear my father call out to me.

"ANTHONY IS THAT YOU?" I heard him call from the basement as i open yell back. "YA DAD ITS ME IM HOME" As i sit on the couch and relax it felt so good to be on the couch as i fall back to sleep.

I dream about this shadowy figure as i see him with a black looking digimon but it looks like a very evil digimon and all i hear is the words X digimon before i get greeted with a wet dog tongue.

"AHH COLE STOP YOU PAIN!" As i protest but laugh as well as he keeps it up till i fell him be pulled away and see my dad. "Hey pops what sup" He looks at me then the clock. Well kiddo you have to have to watch the kids remember me and your mother are going out tonight" I sigh and nod

"Understood pops" he smiles and walks to his room. "Well looks like i will be at home tonight" As i sigh again and get up and walk out side seeing my mom and the kids are out and walk out to my car an 87 Z-28 camaro as get in and grab the keys and start the motor.

The car stats up and revs a little as i listen to the motor rumble. "Dam i cant wait to race this" As i heard a voice as agumon was talking i took my digivice out and looked at it.

"Hey boss what is that sound it a bad guy?" I chuckle at agumons silly question, "No buddy its a car motor its the motor to my car is all as well both stop and listen.

"Hey Anthony shut the car off" My dad yelled as i shut it off and got out. "ok dad i know i need my license" As i shut the door and my dad went on i just walked to the porch and sat down and kicked back till i heard a loud stomp and my digivice going off.

"Agumon trouble" i got up fast and ran out the gate as i shut it and ran up the street as it was beeping very loudly. I ran to the old park again as i seen what looked like that trannomon but it was white with machines all over it. It roars deep roar as i checked it was called metal trannomon.

"Oh boy agumon we got trouble now come and digivole" I yell as agumon appeared then shined in a bright light and was greymon once more. "greymon its time for a digisoul charge." As i got mu hand and slammed it down as he glowed orange as well.

Greymon charged and fired a very powerful nova blast at the digimon as it roared in pain and hit the ground. then got back up as greymon wiped it tail around and smacked him in the face as he fell back.

"Nice one greymon now we got this" As greymon prepared to finish the fight a missile was lunched and exploded resulting in me and greymon to be sent back.

"Ahh what the hell" As i look again and see the boy in a black coat and black shirt and his dark pants. "YOU!" as i should have known this was a set up with the boy and the black greymon.

"well Anthony you fell for it again. This time im not letting you go" As his black metalgreymon roared and the tyrannomon was next to him. "WHy did you bring that digimon?"

"Well your buddy's the tamers who helped you, You see i want to put them in their place." Anthony got back up and clenched his fist. "WELL ASSHOLE YOU WON'T GET TO THEM" Anthony held his digivice tight.

As he looked into the evil boys eyes he heard rizens voice.

_"Anthony you and agumon share a bond you must learn to use that bond"_

Anthony focused and closed his eyes as he breathed deeply and when he opened his eyes he could see everything greymon can see. "greymon im with you now lets combined our power and beat metal greymon."

The boy laughed "You think you and that champion digimon can win" he smiled as he snapped as metalgreymon stood above him and roared. "Well its worth a try"

"Well its time to lose!" As he pointed to me his greymon charged a a fireball in his mouth as a dark light was shining in his mouth. Anthony focused and soon felt a fire inside as his body got to feel his body get warm.

"Well greymon im your partner and i feel our bond." greymon got up and began to glow. As he charged up his fire blast and at the same time anthony yelled as did the boy.

"SHOT NOW!" As both greymon sent fireballs of pure energy as they collided and the force from both sent all of use back. "Ahh dam" As Anthony stood up and looked around and seen agumon out cold and then the boy standing up and the black agumon was out to. "Give up"

"NEVER METAL ATTACK!" As the tyranno charged at anthnoy all he could do was stand then and close his eyes as awaited him but all he heard was some one call out.

"CELESTRIAL ARROW" As i heard the digimon grown as it fell back and turned into data as i seen angwomon. "AMY!" She looked back to me and smiled as turned around and seen dolan and nalod walking up with lilly and lilith.

"Hey anthony i knew youd need some help." Anthony nodded as the boy smiled. "Well theres still more you fools as he pulled out a remote.

**Well thats it thanks for reading**


End file.
